Rules For the Brocken Hearted
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Step by step, lesson by lesson. They'll get through it...together. TxC


This feels like a rush job even though it took me nearly two weeks to write this little ficlet. Strange. But yeah, some trentney that I hope will make you smile.=)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Rules for the Brocken Hearted<span>

**Lesson one.**  
>"Don't shut yourself out."<p>

It's what Trent calls gently through the door of Courtney's hotel room.

He knocks gently on the door, "Will you please just talk to me Courtney?"

The inside of the room is dark and desolate, she's tangled up in the sheets, her cheeks are tearstained and her eyes are red and puffy. She hasn't been out of her room since she was booted off TDWT. The heart wrenching events that took place on the latest season between her, her boyfriend (excuse me _ex-boyfriend_) and so called best friend still smarted her.

With a sniff Courtney ignores the banging on her door and Trent's continued calls as she looks to the clock on her bedside dresser.

It read 12:48pm.

She had been reminiscing about her and Duncan's early romance for nearly four hours now!

Lying here crying herself in and out of light dreams, laughing at all the good times they shared (and at some of the bad ones to). Hating herself for being so blindsided. Cursing him and cursing _her_ and cursing herself.

Wondering where did she go wrong? What could she have done differently? And if he was so easily over her then why couldn't she be as easily over him?

Why did it have to hurt so much…and over _him_?

More tears welled up; she could fell another wave of grief overflowing within her ready to drown her again.

But then suddenly the door banged again, and Trent's voice reached in through her sorrow…and saved her.

"Courtney…I know what you're going through trust me. I can help you."

He knew what she was going through…?

Then she thought about it…

Didn't the same thing happen to him not so long ago?

Courtney swallowed back the coming wave of tears and allowed herself to slip from the bed. The covers spilled around her brown feet as she quietly padded toward the door in nothing more than red shorts and tank top that she used to sleep in.

"Can we please just talk…?" His voice was lower now. More disheartened.

He was ready to give up.

She quickened her steps to the door and thrust it open to find him in the midst of running his hands through his hair with a frustrated look upon his features that turned to surprise the minute he lays eyes on hers.

And what he thinks of seeing her in her depressed and tearful state she really could care less.

He was going to help answer some questions.

"Okay…" She spoke quietly her voice groggy and rough from crying and neglect, "Let's talk."

Almost as though the heaviest of reliefs has been pulled from his shoulders, he smiles.

**Lesson Two.**  
>"It's not all about, love and fate and fairy tales and happy endings you know. It's the people. Love is hard work. You have to work hard to make love work."<p>

That's what Courtney says as she shovels food in her mouth a few days later in the Hotel's dining center.

Talking her problems out with Trent for the last few nights had helped her gain a little bit of her old self back. And with it the knowledge that she'd barely had a decent meal since her elimination from the third season. So now they sat, in the late afternoon, in the dining area which was a little crowded with hotel guests but nobody from the show. Both Courtney and Trent thought of that as a blessing.

The guitarist leaned back a little in his seat his half eaten sandwich pickle slices and chips still sitting before him.

He thinks over Courtney's words, "Yeah I suppose so." With a half shrug he picks up his sandwich ready for another bite, "Maybe that's where I went wrong." He takes a bite and talks around his chewing, "Gwen just seemed so perfect you know." He swallows and lowers his gaze as a light smile graces his features at the memory, "I liked her, she liked me. I thought that was it. I thought that was all that was needed. We would work…because we both liked each other."

Courtney scoops up mashed potatoes and peas onto her fork, "Maybe you guys just didn't like each other enough." Trent looks to her as she takes a bite. With his questioning gaze on her she chews and swallows quickly to say, "And I don't just mean _you_! Me too. Me and Duncan. We should have worked harder to make ourselves like the other more."

"Hey Courtney now I'm cool with working harder to keep a relationship going but you can't _force _yourself to like someone. You either do or you don't."

Courtney rolls her eyes, "Of course you can! It's called hard love! If you really, really,_ really_ want to make it work with someone, you'll force yourself to love them."

Trent looked thoughtful, "That's a good theory." He smirks, "So let's test it." Standing up he asks, "So by your logic, if I really, really,_ really_ wanted you to like green jell-o all I would have to do is force it to you right? Hold on while I go get some."

"_NO_!" Cried Courtney, instantly jumping from her seat and grabbing Trent's wrist.

Everyone in the dining area looked to them startled.

"No…there's no need for that…" She says with an uneasy grin.

Trent laughs but allows the brunette to pull him back into his seat.

She can't help it. Soon she's laughing to.

She takes a little longer than necessary before she lets go of her light grasp against his wrist.

**Lesson Three.**  
>"The best revenge is simply living your life happier."<p>

Trent says as he lays back upon the relaxer still slightly wet from having been in the pool not so long ago.

"The best revenge is punching the person's jaw in!" Snaps Courtney as she randomly goes through her PDA.

Trent looks to her with a light frown, "Is that really the lesson you're going to teach your future child?"

With a sniff Courtney gives Trent a snide side glance, "Well although you obviously have no problem allowing your future child to grow up like a wimp,_ my_ child will have some backbone!"

"Alright, alright, alright." Trent relents as he pushes some of his wet hair back from his face.

While his gaze is watching the other TD kids and random hotel guests enjoy themselves in the pool her gaze becomes focused on him.

She always forgets how muscular he looks without his shirt on.

She allows for a moment to watch a bead of water lower down his neck…then she quickly looks away.

"It's just that…everyone else is happy." He speaks suddenly in a low and foreign tone.

Courtney keeps her eyes glued to the small hand held device her cheeks still slightly warm.

"I just…sometimes I just feel like I forgot how to be happy. I mean how do I…get to _that_?" He makes a gesture to everyone enjoying the warm summer day in the pool.

Courtney looks up and watches everyone else as well.

She remembers the last time she was truly happy. It had been with Duncan.

She gives a light sigh, "I don't know…I guess I've forgotten too."

A light smile pulls on Trent's features as he watch's Izzy steal Geoff's hat while pushing the party boy into the pool. He emerged laughing while a husky hotel guest cannon balled into the pool splashing everyone sending them into a frenzy of surprise and laughter.

"It's almost like…some big secret that everyone has and…we're no longer in the loop."

They sit for a moment in silence and then he chuckles, "That sounds kinda lame doesn't it?"

Courtney takes her time before lowly speaking, "No. It doesn't…I'd like to know the secret too."

Trent looks to her.

He takes in her saddened disposition for a moment before speaking, "When I figure it out, you'll be the first I tell."

In return she looks to him as well, "And if I figure it out first, _you'll_ be the first_ I_ tell."

And then they smile at one another.

It's a secret all their own.

**Lesson Four.**  
>"Ice cream heals all wounds."<p>

Courtney says proudly as she opens the top to the gallon of ice cream.

With a blanket in tow Trent asks, "I thought it was 'time heals all wounds'?"

"Yeah that too." She says dismissively as she plops down on the couch in her room, "Come on Trent, previews are almost over!"

"Alright, alright, I'm here!" He says as he takes his seat next to her throwing the blanket over them both, "What have we got here?" He asks indicating the frozen snack she holds.

"Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Oh…"

She frowns, "What?"

"Nothing it's just that…I wanted Reese's peanut butter cup."

Courtney gives a dull glare before piercing the spoon into the dessert, "Lame."

Trent frowns before redirecting his gaze to the TV screen, "It's not lame. What are we watching?"

"Love Actually."

"No not that!"

She takes a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth before speaking uncaringly around the spoon, "I like this movie."

"I'm not in the mood for romance. How about 'The Hangover'?"

"No."

"'Caddyshack'?"

"No."

"'Epic Movie'"?

She gives him a look, "Eww."

"Well right now _anything _would be better than a love movie."

She takes another spoonful.

"I like love movies."

Trent shifted on the couch trying to get comfortable; he tensed only slightly when Courtney snuggled up against him.

Slowly almost hesitantly he allowed his arm to wrap about her shoulders.

The beginning credits have ended and the movie begins.

"Even when your own love life sucks?" He pressed as he lowered his gaze to watch her churn the thick frozen treat absentmindedly.

Onyx eyes stared at the start of the long love story before her.

"I love a good love story." She looks up to him, "It reminds me that no matter how much it may suck, _everyone _wants to fall in love."

He stares back.

For a moment there is nothing between them but a staggering silence that grows into something intense and strained.

Finally he says, "Let me have a bite."

She complies scooping him up a spoonful and holding it out for him.

As he takes a bite she smiles and says, "I thought you didn't like Mint Chocolate Chip."

He smiles back allowing the treat to melt in his mouth before answering.

"I'll learn to like it."

**Lesson Five.  
><strong>"It's okay…to cry…"

He speaks so quietly in the dark hotel lobby it's almost a whisper.

It's late and they are the only ones in the large room and save for the persisting drumming of the rainstorm outside it is _far_ too quiet.

"I'm not crying…"

She whispers back standing before one of the large windows that stretch from the ceiling to the ground floor.

With soulless eyes she stares out into the pouring darkness. Her small hands pressed against the glass her palms were cooled by the streaks of rain and she was entranced by the flashes of lightening that streaked across the sky every now and again.

"I know…but if you _want _to cry…I'm saying its okay…"

There was silence, and then the slow rumble of thunder in the distance.

"I hate him…and her…I hate them both."

Trent lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I know…"

She had been thinking about it again.

What happened to her during her role on the World Tour. The embarrassment, the lies, the betrayal.

Without really thinking about it Trent said, "I hate them to…"

And then when the words caught up with him he closed his eyes tight and breathed in heavily.

He hadn't meant that…hate wasn't a word he liked in his vocabulary.

But it was too late to take them back now.

He was instantly brought back to the moment by Courtney's sudden movements.

He looked up to find the brunette moving fast to the lobby exit.

He quickly followed, "Courtney?"

She pushed open the glass doors and his worry sky rocketed as she ran out into the pouring rain.

"Courtney, what are you doing!"

He ran to the exit before coming to an abrupt stop at the door.

Courtney stood just outside the hotel already soaked to the bone.

Slowly she turned to him.

And for a moment they simply stood both staring at the other.

He furrowed his brows, "What are you doing? Courtney you're-"

"You said it was alright to cry." She called out over the pouring rain, "But I don't want you to see it…"

And her voice cracked slightly and her body shook…but he was instantly aware it wasn't because of the rain.

"I don't want you to see me cry…" her voice cracked and trailed away as her hands fisted at her sides and she lowered her desolate gaze to the ground.

Her body shook more and every now and then she would take in a sharp breath.

She looked like a child lost to the world, uncertain how to move on, uncertain where to go.

Trent stared for a moment more before slowly moving forward.

He stepped out into the rain and just like Courtney he was soon soaked as well.

He reached for her and quickly brought the lost child into his arms in a tight embrace which she desperately returned.

They stood enwrapped and lost together in the pouring storm.

The rapidly falling water shielded their pain and hurt but most importantly it masqueraded, the world from their tears.

**Lesson Six.**  
>"Pick up the pieces. Put them back together again with lots of mascot tape and super glue."<p>

Trent laughed at Courtney's comment and she looked to him with a grin.

A few days after the rain had left the early afternoons looking fresh and new and the duo had decided on a walk.

There was a garden around back of the hotel where the guests were allowed to stroll during their free time.

It was a small garden that merely went in dull circle but it was exquisite with many beautiful flowers and a small pond that held many tiny goldfish and sometimes one would catch the occasional turtle.

They held hands as they walked on the cemented path simply talking and when the subject of broken hearts came up Courtney had professionally given her opinion on how to handle the situation.

The guitarist said, "Yeah I guess that would be one way to put it."

When she gives him a questioning look he says, "Moving on. Picking up the pieces and putting them back together again…it's your version of moving on."

She smiled before swinging their linked hands back and forth, "Well there's that…but there's also the point on making sure it doesn't happen again. Put the pieces back together again with _lots_ of mascot tape and super glue."

Trent looked down to her and she shared his gaze, "Make sure it never gets broken again."

At this a solemn look eases on his expression, "You don't…you don't really…think it works like that do you?"

She says nothing but lowers her gaze down to the path ahead of them.

"It's going to happen again."

He says it so easily so accepting that she feels herself tense just a little.

Trent gives her hand a small squeeze in reassurance.

"No matter what you do, no matter how guarded you are…no matter what you may think right now. You're going to fall in love again."

She pauses and looks to him and he follows suite.

There is regret in his expression as he adds, "And…you will get hurt again."

Onyx eyes narrow, "Why would you say something like that!" She snaps snatching her hand from his grasp.

That regretful solemn expression never changes, "It comes with the package Courtney. There is no love without pain."

"You can prevent it! I may have messed up with Duncan but don't you see? I can only _learn_ from my mistakes. I won't be hurt again!"

Trent looks away from her a forced smile pulls on his features, "If only it were that simple."

Her frown deepens as her gaze becomes searching, "It can be if you_ let_ it! Why else would people do this to themselves? Why go through with love if the heartache was inevitable, huh?"

She's challenging him now.

She wants him to prove her wrong because after all she just_ can't_ be wrong!

Can she?

But Trent doesn't take the bait he only heaves a grieving sigh before continuing his way down the path.

Courtney stares after him before moving quickly to fall into place beside him.

They become silent in their thoughts.

She comes to the conclusion that he didn't rival her question with an answer simply because he had none. Therefore she must be right!

But she doesn't completely believe that.

Her troubled thoughts are soothed soon after though, when Trent takes her hand in his again.

**Lesson Seven.**  
>"Sleep comes harder…but it gets easier…"<p>

Trent tells her this calmly as he sits in his bed leaned up against the wall wearing only flannel pajama pants.

He strums gentle notes on his guitar, lullabies to help the brunette laid before him get to sleep.

Courtney had come to his room late at night with the troubles of sleeping.

She thought maybe he shared this burden.

To her great relief he had.

So she lay there in her pajama's looking to him with half hooded lashes as he played lightly on the instrument.

With his covers pulled up to her shoulders she pulled her legs up against herself before quietly appraising his earlier words.

"I know…I'm sure it does. I mean I hope it does…I mean…" She gives a tired sigh.

Trent lifts his dark green gaze to her and smiles a tired smile.

Her know-it-all attitude was off thanks to fatigue.

Her sleepy onyx eyes hold onto his sleepy green gaze for a moment and softly she speaks.

"It's just that…when I do sleep…I dream of him."

Trent gave a soft nod, "I know what you mean."

He continues to strum gracefully in hopes of luring her to sleep.

She speaks again, "You don't mind me sleeping in your bed?"

"No. It's cool."

"Okay…and you don't need to take the couch. You can sleep with me."

Trent shifts lightly and his fingers fumble for a moment but he appraises himself for catching the right note still.

"Ah, no that's ok-"

"I don't mean that in a sexual way. Just because you sleep with someone doesn't automatically mean-"

"Yes, Courtney I knew what you meant!" He speaks just a little too quickly.

For a moment there is silence save for the guitar playing.

Courtney wonders if he's considering her offer…or if he's upset with her?

But she cannot read between the notes of his playing and lord knows she's no mind reader.

So she says, "It's just…I'd rather dream of _you _instead…"

His playing instantly stops and he looks to her.

For a moment silence ensues.

Slowly he goes back to playing.

Courtney rolls onto her back but keeps her gaze on him.

Soon her eyes slide shut as she allows the soothing playing to lure to sleep.

It is his music and his promise that he will be there beside her when she wakes up that is the last thing she hears.

**Lesson Eight.**  
>"You must obtain closure…"<p>

She growls through gritted teeth as she stands with Trent glaring at the happy couple before them.

The show is close to an end Heather and Alejandro are the only ones left in the game.

So just about everyone else from the TD cast now resides in the large hotel.

Including Duncan and Gwen.

They sit in the lobby area with laughing smiles upon their faces; they're speaking low so that their closeness is required.

They're happiness infuriates her and she cannot find the will to believe even her own words.

"What a bunch of crock!" She hisses lowly, "I can't deal! Let's get out of here!"

Trent raises his hands to rest on her shoulders and begins to rub them encouragingly.

"Come on. You can do this! Me and Gwen are cool. If I can make peace I _know_ you can!"

She takes in a deep breath and concentrates on the feel of his hands on her shoulders.

"You're…you're right! If you can do it! Then…then so can I!"

"I'll be right here beside you."

And those words alone are all she needs to hear to truly believe that she can do this.

They make their way forward.

Gwen is the first one to notice them and seeing them both together is almost too much for her to handle. Her expression is that of shock, worry and guilt and her already pale face pales even more.

Duncan follows her gaze and his expression becomes stoic and unreadable.

When they are before them he snaps,

"What!"

"Don't_ 'What'_ me!" the brunette snaps back unable to control herself.

Trent leans in close and speaks, "Calm down, Courtney. Remember what this is about."

She glowers angrily.

Her gaze moves to rest on Gwen who lowers her gaze unable to look to anyone.

As calmly and sociably as possible she quietly acknowledges her ex-best friend.

"Gwen."

Gwen's dark eyes shifts up to meet hers for only an instant before they are lowered back to the ground,

"Hey…Courtney."

And the brunette bites her tongue even though the need to scream 'Coward!' seems so very appropriate.

Trent's greeting is just a little warmer, "Hey Gwen. Duncan."

The punk says nothing and the goth gives only a light nod refusing to lift her head to them again.

He speaks again, "Nice work surviving that plan drop dude."

Duncan gives a look of strong annoyance, "What do you _want_?"

"If you were any more civil Duncan," Courtney spoke in a low and icy tone, "You'd be smothering us."

"You know when people break up, that's just what the fuck they do they _break up!_ Meaning I shouldn't be putting up with you right now!"

"Duncan." Gwen spoke lowly almost pleading. She didn't want any kind of confrontation.

"Hey man," Trent spoke up, "Courtney just wants-"

"Just wants to _what_?" sneered Duncan as he stood turning his full attention to Courtney. Nearly towering over her, a gesture made for intimidation. "Just wants to give me more rules to live by? Make up another contract? Is there a special form I need to sign to finalize the fact that I broke up with you?"

"You didn't break up with me." Courtney spoke in a tight and low voice, "You didn't have the decency to do just that. Even though breaking up would have been a thousand times better. No, instead you decided to _lie_ to my face _and_ cheat on me. And to make things even_ more_ despicable you did it with the one person it would hurt with the most. The first best friend I've had in years!"

Gwen's pale face grew even paler and Trent watched her expression twist into something sick with regret.

But he could do nothing for her. She dug her own grave and had to lie in it herself. He moved just a step closer to Courtney, in a silent gesture of alliance.

He was on her side now.

Courtney angrily continued, "No, you didn't break up with me! Because I had to found out for myself! I had to find out from someone else in front of everyone, in front of a freakin' _camera_, in front of _millions_ of viewers!" she screamed angry now, and Duncan eased back just an inch with a look of callous, "And after I found out, after being tricked_ and_ humiliated on national television, it was me,_ ME_! Not _YOU_! _I was the one who broke up with YOU!_"

They had successfully gained an audience now.

They had been in the lobby so of course it was filled with guests from the hotel not to mention a few TD cast mates as well.

Duncan sneered before moving a step forward so he was back in her face; Trent moved to stand beside the both of them. He gripped the upper part of Duncan's arm and placed a cautionary hand on Courtney's shoulders.

They were both fighters. This was not supposed to get out of hand but…the way things were headed now…

Duncan jerked his arm from Trent's grasp angrily yelling, "You got some balls to-!"

"I'm not here to fight with you Duncan!" Courtney said quickly putting her hand up in a halting fashion.

"I want nothing else to do with you!" She chanced a quick glance to Trent then back to Duncan, "The only reason I'm talking to you now is because…because…I…I um…"

Duncan's glare turned fierce and mocking, "Because _what_?"

She again looked to Trent.

His expression was firm and serious his dark green eyes watched her with silent encouragement.

It was a look that said; you can do it. I'm right here with you.

And she suddenly felt like she _could_ do anything. Hell under his gaze, she could fly if she wanted.

"I um…" She looked back to Duncan, "I forgive you…for what you did…"

At this his brows rose.

Gwen stared with wide uncertain eyes sitting up tense and rigid in her seat.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation but she wanted Courtney's words to be true. She wanted all to be forgiven and forgotten.

Duncan was not so naive though.

His eyes narrowed and he gave a rude scoff as he looked over his ex untrustingly in a mean leer.

And slowly the corner of his lip inched up and his smirk was taunting and fueled with rejection.

"That's a good one 'Princess' if you think-"

"Wait!" Courtney cried again instantly silencing him.

For a moment she regarded him with studying eyes and then quick as an attacking snake she revved back and struck! Giving a loud and fierce slap to Duncan's cheek!

Trent moved a startled step back for she had hit so hard Duncan staggered to the side with a loud chorus of cusses!

"Oh my god!" Cried Gwen as she quickly stood to her feet to assist her boyfriend, "Courtney…what the hell!"

Courtney only smiled cheerfully,

"Now," She said with the release of a great weight, "_Now_…I forgive you."

**Lesson Nine.**  
>"The hardest part is moving on but it's gotta be done. And once you take that first step…it becomes easier…I'm sure…"<p>

He speaks over her violin playing leisurely not quite caring if she can hear him or not. Her notes continue on but she returns his comment,

"I think I'm done…I'm finally done with this…I'm ready to move on."

He gives a light start at her words.

She stands near the pool watching the moons glow reflect off the clear water. Clearing her head of the fiasco from that afternoon she plays soothing melodies from her beloved instrument.

Trent had come up behind her and listened for a moment to the music she made before making his comment.

And though her ready reply had been a surprise her answer was what had caused him the start.

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly, "Cause after what happened between you and Duncan in the lobby this afternoon…" he trailed off.

After Duncan had recovered from the slap the argument had escalated into a screaming match the sights of which had not been very pretty.

In the end it took both Trent and Gwen to pull the two apart and calm them down.

Trent shifts unsurely, "That's not really the way you forgive someone…or make peace for that matter."

He couldn't see it but Courtney smiled, "It's _my_ way and it's just as good as any other. I feel like a clean slate…like I can finally put that rat bastard behind me, him and all the things he did to me. I'm moving past that now and I have you to thank for it."

Trent's frown deepened, he remembered the murderous expressions upon both Duncan and Courtney's faces as they continued to yell angrily to one another.

He runs a hand over his face, "You don't have to thank me for that." He grumbles.

Then looking up to her he asks, "So then you're really over it? You're truly ready to move on?"

Her violin playing stops and she turns a lovely smile to him, "Yup. There's plenty of other fish in the sea. I'm not gonna let Duncan's stupidity hold me back anymore." She gave a chaste wink before grinning; "Besides it'd be so totally wrong to keep something this sexy from all the available bachelors!"

Trent smiled before moving to stand beside her, "That's great Courtney. I'm happy for you."

Her grin eases lightly into an uncertain smile.

He says, "Actually I'm more than a happy for you. I'm a little bit jealous."

She raises a brow, "Jealous? Of what?"

He looks to the clear blue water and answers in a low voice full of regret, "Moving on. You doing it with so much ease and certainty." He looks back to her and smiles though it's forced, "I wish I could do that."

Courtney gives him a hard and studying look that momentarily makes Trent just a little uneasy.

"What are you talking about? You_ have_ moved on! You've made peace with Gwen and…and you just said that taking the first step is hard but once you do it, it becomes easier!"

"I said_, 'I'm sure.'_" Trent Corrected, "But I'm not…one-hundred percent positive about that."

Her brows furrowed as betrayal hit and a stabbing pain shot through her chest.

"So…so what are you saying that you still have a thing for Gwen!"

"No! No, it's not that I mean…Gwen will always be special to me but…but that's not-"

"Then _what_!" Cried Courtney desperately feeling as though in a ways he was somehow pulling away, pushing her back.

And after all they had been through together through the last few weeks…she thought that they…that he…?

Or maybe it had just been her…

Maybe she had been wrong all this time.

She pursed her lips and blinked rapidly as she felt her eyes begin to sting with the warning of tears.

"What are you saying Trent!"

"I'm not ready okay!" He snapped without meaning to, "I can't…I can't put myself through that again…I…I-I just can't."

"Put yourself through what?"

"Through this!" He looked to her with a sharp gaze that left her frozen whilst begging her to understand. "This whole…heartbreak thing…I just…" He runs a frustrated hand through his hair (a fierce habit of his) and looks away from her, "It sucks you know…" he finished lowly.

She swallows thickly and takes a step closer toward him, "Who are you telling?"

He is silent for a moment before he looks to her again, "And what I said before…it still stands you know."

Her gaze becomes questioning.

"In the end…you will get hurt again…" He looks away and mutters, "_I _will get hurt again…"

She stares for a moment letting his words sink in. Letting this realization sink in.

He was afraid...

And she thought about it. All the pain and hurt she had to go through because of Duncan. And the risk of it all happening again.

Her grip tightened against her violins neck.

In a small uncertain voice she spoke, "There…there is no love without pain. Those were also your words."

His green gaze looks to her onyx one.

"There's always going to be some bad with the good…don't you get it?"

He stared for a moment and her heart slammed in her chest and her breath held anxiously…waiting…_hoping_ he understood.

But he only shakes his head sadly and moves to step away from her.

"I'm so sorry Courtney…" He grumbles tightly as he moves past her to return his way back into the hotel.

She looks after him with a desperate expression and she thinks she should call out to him.

But she does not know what to say.

Because_ he_ is the romantic. _He_ is the sweet guy who always knows the perfect words to say. _He's_ supposed to be the believer.

Not the other way around.

So she only continues to stand there watching him leave not knowing what else to do.

It takes her a while for her to become aware of the tears falling silently down her cheeks.

**Lesson Ten.  
><strong>"…Don't give up…"

It takes her nearly two weeks to think of these three words.

Nearly two weeks of the two of them avoiding each other in the hallway…or better yet_ her_ avoiding _him_.

He had made to try and talk to her in the past few days after their last encounter but she had simply ignored him or evaded his company. Not because she was mad, not to cause him any grief (which she _was_ doing and which was also affecting herself as well), and not for revenge purposes either.

It was because when she next spoke to him she wanted to have the perfect words to say to him. The right words to get him to understand everything.

And it had taken her nearly two whole weeks to figure out just what those words were.

She spoke them to him softly when she found him in the garden sitting on one of the decorative stone benches strumming on his guitar.

She had ignored his shock and questions when she came and stood before him. She had simply smiled told him her three perfect words and then leaned in and kissed him.

She felt him still and felt his sharp intake of breath she raised her hands to rest on his shoulders and pressed her lips more firmly against his.

His hands rose up to grip lightly at her wrists but other than that he made no attempts to push her back or pull away.

So giving her head a light tilt she moved closer to deepen the kiss.

Slowly but surely he reciprocated.

Slowly but surely he began to understand.

Don't give up.

The last and most important rule.

It held so much meaning for so many things but the one thing it mattered to most, the one thing Courtney wanted him desperately to understand was: _Don't give up on me._

And finally he understood.

He understood completely.

For although heartbreak comes with many rules love comes with none.

It's headfirst dive where either you win or you lose and no matter how much you learn you'll always make mistakes.

Trent set down his guitar as Courtney moved to sit upon his lap. They both shared an understanding smile filled with hope and a will to try all over again.

He moved in to take her lips again.

The heartbreak was over.

Together they shut the rulebook close and put it far back behind them.

It was finally time to begin again.

~Fin~

Reviews, feedback, constructive critisism of any kind: Always a pleasure.^-^

Peace)-Ar


End file.
